Rose
Rose is a female cat-folk with black fur and gold eyes she was born in Sothis to a family of peasants. She is currently 19. She currently wears leaf armor that is glamoured to appear as a simple leather outfit she carries a pair of wakizashi one which crackles with lightning and the other with acid. She wears a black cloak (Cloak of elvenkind) As a child a mercenary kidnapped her parents and claimed he would only give them back if she was able to pay the ransom which she did by robbing a local noble's child, who had a decent amount of wealth on him in the form of jewelry and such. She has no regrets over this action the child was not severely harmed and her parents were returned safely. A few years later ( keep in mind that as a poor family of cat in a human town many of the children bullied her often) a man noticed her talent for combat and precision and decided to recruit her into his guild of adventurers and began to train her as his apprentice. at the age of 17 an assassin attacked her she was forced to kill the assassin in self-defense and the man's death was witnessed by the guards who she later found out had been paid to be in that area and were to arrest her regardless of what she claimed had occurred. She was sold as a slave as a result to a man who runs a gladiator's arena and within the year became his star performer fighting against any number of creatures though other slaves never died by her hand. A noble discovered her while watching one of the matches and did not seem to recognize her, but found her skills amazing as well as her ability to socialize with anyone no matter the rank or profession. He bought her and placed her in his employ as an undercover guardian to his daughter. At 19 Rose was no longer needed for that role as the daughter had a husband and was living in another kingdom the noble has decided to take a trip for a few months as part of the area's custom that the future successor prove himself without the aid of the current lord or lady. Rose decides to join him on his adventure as a bodyguard and friend. During a trip to corenyth Rose's Lord was killed by a corrupt sila resulting in her freedom from being a slave. An asimar named David(player character) helped her get back on her feet after the incident and due to her long time as a slave attached herself to him as her new master. After traveling with David for a few weeks and going on a quest to apprehend a pirate captain David was smited by his deity and is therefore no longer around Rose has begun to realize she has no reason to stay with these people and has begun to think about leaving them when she gets a chance. However between the hurricane and the crowbar ninjas being a pain she has yet to have such a chance. She has however had a chance to talk to Mogar who told her about a man named vladimir and she has become rather interested in meeting him. In other news Rose has not really noticing any events that relate to the horsewoman of war and is losing faith in the godess not in terms of existence but rather in usefulness as rose is feeling rather selfish at this time. Rose has now ventured into the sunken city beneath the hurricane and after traveling to an area which she didn't care to remember the name of (or perhaps forgot due to the events of a drinking contest whose outcome and events will not be mentioned here) she and her companions ventured to a realm in which they met an irritating man who called himself " The Old Man Of Here " and gave them a boon of sorts Rose has discovered that after the group returned to Absalom people will sometimes not remember she spoke with them but will however remember the events in which she was involved and remember her as a blurry individual whose name, features and actions are hard to recall. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Retired Characters